gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Trip (Part 5): The Adventure
The Trip (Part 5): The Adventure '''is part five of the Thanksgiving saga. Plot Gumball and Darwin bring a few other pieces of sticks to the pile while Frodo tries to set them on fire. "Whew!" Breathed Frodo, wiping the dirty sweat on his forehead. "My brother made this sound so EASY!" Skylar chuckled. "Get used to that, kid." She said. Gumball's stomach growled loudly, and he held it. "Uh! I'm so hungry!" He yelled. Darwin looked to the ground. "Yeah, me too." He said softly. They glanced around and spotted some small red berries growing on some tiny bushes. "We can TOTALLY eat those!" Darwin exclaimed, and the two scrambled over to the berries. Skylar stopped them in their paths. "Are you CRAZY? You could get killed by eating those!" She growled. The two moaned and went back to the rock that they were sitting on previously. '''Meanwhile---- Nicole pressed the last number on the phone for the number of the airport. After a few rings, a woman was heard on the other end of the line. "Hello, this is Elmore Airlines?" She said. "Hi. Um, I'm reporting four missing children that I left at your airport. Um-" Nicole stammered before she was interrupted. "Why would you leave your kids at an airport?" The woman asked. Nicole reached the end of her line with this question. "It was an ACCIDENT! Okay?!" She screamed. The other end went dead silent. She got a hold of herself. "Anyway, I was hoping you had, um, seen them." She continued. A pause. "What do they look like?" asked the voice. "Well, one is a blue cat with a tan sweater and grey pants and another is a goldfish with arms and legs that only wears green shoes." Nichole explained. There were a few faint taps on a keyboard in the background. "Names?" "Gumball and Darwin Watterson." A few other clicks. "What about the other two?" She asked. Nichole nervously chuckled slightly. "Oh! They're not my kids. But their names are Skylar Peterson and Frodo Sanders." She explained in the calmest voice she could muster. "I see..." The woman said, unamused. And what do THEY look like? Nicole gave a sigh and said: One is a yellow cat and the other is a brown dog. Nicole heard her speak into the microphone. "Would Gumball and Darwin Watterson, Skylar Peterson, and Frodo Sanders please come to the front, please?" She said loudly. She picked up the phone again. "Thank you for your call, Mrs. Watterson. I will call you as soon as I get any word." "What? But...but-" "Thank you for your call." Said the woman again. There was a click, then silence on the other end. Nicole put the phone down two minutes after she hung up. Meanwhile---- Gumball's stomach growled even louder than the last. "I'm so HUNGRY!!" He screamed to the world. Skylar looked up from her carving on a stick with her claws. "I know, dude. I think I'm seeing things." She pointed to a nearby shadow of a person. "Like I'm seeing a man that has a giant knife in his hand, about to kill us." She said. Everyone looked up at the shadow. A reflection of an incredibly large knife he was raising. Skylar turned to her friends. "I'm not seeing things, am I?" She asked. "No." They all answered at the same time. She turned back to the person. "Oh," She whispered to herself. "RUN FOR THE HECK OF YOUR LIVES!!" She screamed. Everyone did as told. Later---- The five came to a lonely highway. They stopped to take a quick break. "Okay, I think we lost him." Frodo breathed. Gumball and Darwin glanced down the road, and a nearby sign read: "Lakewood City: Five miles". Everyone perked up. "Five miles! We can totally make it in time!" Gumball ran towards the road, only to find out the hard way that it was a closed road because they were working on a broken bridge. Later---- Darwin appeared on the shore with Gumball in his hands. Skylar looked down at Gumball. "Is he gonna be okay?" She asked worriedly. ( I know in this story she may seem like a bit of a brat, but deep down, she's actualy a really nice person and has a crush on Gumball like he has on her. ) Maddie hugged an unconscious Gumball. "Oh my gosh I thought he was dead that would've been awful because then I couldn't marry him and I'll have to change my status and-" Skylar rolled her eyes. "Uh-huh. So tell me, Maddie has Gumball ever asked you out or anything to show that he likes you?" She asked. Maddie became flabbergasted. "Uh..." Skylar turned to Frodo. "Her train of thought is still boarding at the station." To Be Continued... Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Fanfics with multiple parts Category:Fanfics made by wikia contributers Category:Part 5 of Fanfics